


it is a lovely day in Attolia and you are a horrible goose.

by mage-pie (looselipssinksubs)



Series: silly fics [3]
Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Death, Dark Comedy, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looselipssinksubs/pseuds/mage-pie
Summary: You’ve wandered into the wrong palace, pal.
Series: silly fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097804
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	it is a lovely day in Attolia and you are a horrible goose.

“And then I want a better estimate of how much steel we’re going to need for—”

A faraway yell floated in through the open window. The triumphant honking was inaudible from this distance, but after the events of the past week, it was all too easy to imagine. It haunted courtier and servant alike, making them peer around corners and check beneath chairs before sitting down.

The queen put her pen down, frowning at the window. “Oh, one more thing, Teleus.”

“Yes, my queen?”

“Have someone shoot that goose, and give it to the gardener’s family for dinner.”

Teleus smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> look, I love the horrible goose, but they don’t fuck around in Attolia when it comes to chaotic intruders.


End file.
